Saving Demons
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Fiona is saved from hell and by who leaves her guessing.
**Chapter 1**

The sickening combined scents of freshly caught catfish, ancient dust, and pure musk ruthlessly agitates Fiona's nostrils, dragging her fitfully from a deep dreamless slumber. She reluctantly opens her eyelids, hoping to see pristine white walls and antique mahogany furniture but it's all in vain when that horrific knotty pine comes into view. She practically growls, throwing the ratty blanket to the side, it had been days or maybe weeks since she arrived at this quite literal hell hole which might have been tolerable if not for being cooped up with _him_. Eyes darting to the person in question, she scowls at the lumpy male's body asleep on the opposite side. If it not been for the fact that they were already dead she might have tried smothering the useless waste of skin with one of those moth-eaten pillows. walking to the entryway. She strolled across the threshold towards the counter, yanking a bottle of liquor from atop and pouring the contents into a dirty shot glass.

She eyes the cheap whiskey for a moment and lets out a ragged breath, this had become her only comfort. Christ, what had she become? Once a Goddess in her prime with the world at her feet now a disgraced damned old woman wasting away in hell. She should have seen this coming with all the murders and lies but still.

The screen door opens, its hinges screeching in protest for a second before revealing the last person Fiona thought she'd ever see again; her daughter. With a white flowing dress draped across her body, golden hair shining in the bright sunshine and dark irises sparkling, Cordelia had all the appearance of an archangel descended from heaven. Fiona's breath hitches, she's never seen her daughter look more beautiful. The younger blonde stands there a moment muttering something underneath her breath and at first, Fiona didn't know what was going on that is until Cordelia boldly crosses the threshold.

A spell. She was casting a spell.

Immediately Fiona can feel it, that all too familiar electric hum of magic vibrating in the air. She closes her eyes welcoming the feeling like an old friend. She inhales sharply this is different than hers. It's powerful. Very powerful. Amber meets chocolate for the first time in months and a long-dead connection resparks.

However, before either of them could even mutter a greeting. "Hello, baby doll, if we knew you were coming I would have made your Momma clean up a bit." A man appears from the bedroom, mouth tugging into a smile, he strolls forward and Fiona's heart flutters unpleasantly knowing above all others what those hands were capable of.

"I bet you would have." Cordelia casts an unimpressed glance his way and flicks her wrist, sending the man soaring through the air into the bedroom with the door snapping shut behind. In the second, the sound of fists pounding against the wood echoes.

Watching all this from the small table, Fiona turns her head, eyes once again locking onto her daughter's."Hello, Fiona." Cordelia greets, following it with a wicked little smirk that for some reason made Fiona shutter.

The younger blonde glides across the hardwood floor, the curves of her shapely body moving fluidly beneath the fabric with each and every step until finally, she's come to a standstill right in front of Fiona with only the table separating the two. The older woman had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to it damn near bleeds to keep from gasping when a tidal wave of magic slams into her.

"Well, Jesus H. Christ, the New Orléans Coven Supreme, here in my humble abode, gracing me with her presence. Should I bow and kiss her feet or just stare in awe?" She chuckles humorlessly then takes an enormous gulp of scotch to calm her frazzled nerves and to hide the flustered look.

Cordelia says nothing merely reaches forward wiping a bit of crusted blood just underneath Fiona's bottom lip and holds the now soiled finger up to the light. Her smirk deepens."Been having fun with your boy toy, Mother?"

The older woman's face remains neutral but inside the barb squires deep, twisting a gaping hole into her pride. She leans back and crosses her arms. "Shouldn't you be making some potions or something?"

Cordelia hums. "Or something."

Ignoring the odd reply, Fiona decides to get right down to business. "Why are you here, 'Delia?"

The younger woman tilts her head back and lets out a small laugh."Can't a daughter visit her mother without getting all these questions." Fiona levels her with a glare and finally, Cordelia relents. She sighs and gazes deep within Fiona's eyes while the older woman takes a steadying drink. "I've come to take you home."

Fiona uncharacteristically chokes, nearly spraying liquor and dropping the glass in the process. "What?"

"Come now, Fiona, I know you've been in here for a while but has your language skills really gotten that bad." Cordelia crosses her arms and straightens her back in what would have been an authoritative pose if it weren't for the amusement dancing in those dark eyes.

Fiona's facial features darken. She's in no mood for games. "What. did. you. say?"

"I'm taking you out of this place."

"How;" The older blonde trials off and swallows thickly unconsciously preparing for this illusion to fade and Cordelia's face to morph into a smirking Papa Legba. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, thanks to all those years of being cooped up with my 'potions and powders' my powers were repressed becoming stronger, more potent by the day, by the minute, and now that they've been unleashed I can practically do anything. For example;" She lazily waves a hand within the air and the rickety house begins to morph, molding, taking a new shape, a new form in the span of a second until the two women are standing side by side on a remote tropical beach. Amber eyes widen at the sudden change before moving wildly over the entire area, sand like powdered sugar stretched on for miles against a blinding blue ocean while palm trees nearby gently sway. "I can even change Hell."

Ignoring the smugness lacing that usually calm voice, Fiona closes her eyes and inhales deeply, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine on her pale skin and the gentle breeze now tickling the fine golden hair along her neck. It was heaven; in all its beautiful pure glory.

A chuckle from nearby pulls her from edges of bliss. "Do you see now, Fiona. I'm more powerful than any Supreme in history and it's all thanks to you."

Fiona sniffs. "Oh, _now_ I'm getting credit for something. Miracles of miracles."

"Yes, you sent me away, you unknowing pushed me to the point of keeping my magic repressed for over thirty years."

"Well, I'm glad I could half-ass helped but that still doesn't explain why you've come for me."

Cordelia sighs gazing out into the vast ocean as if all the answers of the world lay within its depths. "Auntie Myrtle requested she be burned for the deaths of the council."

A silence fell over the two for a moment only to be broken by a small chuckle. "So that's where that old bitch got those eyes from."

The younger blonde whips her head around and scowls at her mother. "It's not funny." In the background the waves begin to crash violently against the shore and the wind around them suddenly picks up, tussling blonde strands."I had to..." Just as quickly as it came the angry expression disappears instantly, chocolate eyes suddenly dart away to stare at the ocean once more, welling upon contact. "I had to do what was right for the coven." A lone tear rolled sluggishly down a now flushed cheek.

Still not quite sure as to what to say, Fiona extends her arm grasping Cordelia's forearm in what she hoped was a reassuring hold. Yes, the older blonde was good at a great many things but comforting she'd be the first one to admit wasn't one of them. "I can still hear her screams, in my mind, in my dreams." Tears now flow freely down her cheeks and quivering lips part to speak once more. "Now, I have no one." And it's at that very moment, Fiona finally understands. Her daughter for the first time ever is completely truly alone. No Myrtle, no Hank, and before she came here no mother. Not that Cordelia has really ever needed her. Yes, she may have the coven but Cordelia had no family to speak of.

Fiona lets out a ragged breath. She releases the arm only to reach down and grasp a slightly shaking hand, she gave it a gentle squeeze. Cordelia's eyes dart down to their joined hands. Inhaling deeply, she locks her eyes back onto Fiona's and smiles. "Let's get you out of here."

A flash of light envelopes them only to fade away in the next second. She blinks rapidly fighting ruthlessly to chase away the spots dancing in her vision. Once it finally cleared though she nearly gasps. They're standing in the portrait room within the academy.

Fiona cautiously lifts a hand in front of her face and her eyes widen with shock at what she finds. Gone was the sickly gray from before now replace by a healthy pale color. She hastily reaches for her face and her eyes widen when she feels soft smooth skin underneath her fingertips.

It was real. All of it was real. It wasn't some illusion or awful prank. She feels tears prickle at the corners of her eyes and it takes all of her emotionless years to reign them in.

She turns to Cordelia, her face scrunched in confusion. "How?"

"Ah, that was the hardest part." Cordelia walked over to her, took her hand, and lead them to a full-length mirror. Since your former body was destroyed by cancer I had to literally rebuild you."

A reddish brunette girl with almond-shaped eyes strolls into the room followed by a rather large black girl who Fiona recognized them both immediately as being Zoe and Queenie."It's Fiona!" They raise their hands simultaneously, preparing to send the older woman sailing only to find themselves flying into the air hitting opposite sides of the walls with painful thuds.

"What the hell, Cordelia?" Queenie questions, placing a hand on the back of her head to rid it of the dull throbbing pain.

"As long as I'm Supreme, there will be no more violence under this roof. Am I understood?" Cordelia's voice is soft but stern matching her expression.

"But she-" Zoe begins to protest, with an enraged look of disbelief etched across her face.

Cordelia's hand flies upward shushing the girl instantly. "Yes, I'm well aware of who she is and what she's done." The last part makes the older woman flinch. "But nevertheless the both of you are not to lay a hand on her. Now, do you two understand?"

They nod in unison like the good little puppies they are.

"Good, now go check on the others before they tear the house apart." She dismisses with a reassuring smile and hesitantly the pair turned leaving the two older woman in silence. Like a lioness tracking prey, Fiona watches them go then turns to Cordelia. "Wow, I'm impressed."

Pale cheeks pinken a bit at the half-assed but rare praise. "Yes, well, make yourself at home. Your favorite bourbon is in the liquor cabinet and the cigarette dispenser has been restocked."

A group of girls passes by the entryway chattering and carrying on before exiting out of the front door. "Oh, that reminds me all the beds and rooms are full."

"And?"

"You're going to have to share a bed with me."

It's at the tip of her tongue to say something bitchy but she supposed that sleeping in her daughter's bed is a small price to pay than the alternative so Fiona does the one thing she hasn't done in years; keep her mouth shut and merely nods.

The Supreme smiles warmly in her usual way that causes Fiona's heart to stir. Even nearing her forties, Cordelia was the picture of innocence just like she'd always been. She's pure. Fiona thought. Too pure, it always made the older woman feel uncomfortable like a bat being forced near a spotlight. She sifts her gaze to the table and walks over to it where she retrieves a cigarette from the dispenser. Placing the butt between her puckered lips, she waves a hand. A moment passes and the former Supreme frowns before trying once again but much to her dismay the cigarette remains unlit.

It was then that realization finally dawns. A large lump formed in her throat and tears began to well within her eyes. She is completely powerless. Useless. Worthless. But didn't she screech those very same words at Cordelia?

Oh, karma truly was a bitch.

Seeing the sheer angst in her mother's eyes, Cordelia decides to reassure her. "It will take some time but eventually you _will_ regain some of your powers back." She says as she stares at the end for a moment lighting the cigarette immediately. Fiona just sighs raggedly. Knowing what her daughter said was unlikely but couldn't help the spark of hope that enlightened in her chest.

"Okay now, when you're settled I want you to come meet all of the girls."

Fiona gives her a slight nod and watches her leave. Cordelia had changed, not only in appearance but in demeanor. She was harder, less timid, but still retained that alluring natural warmth of hers which truth be told Fiona was more than a little relieved over because deep down she didn't want Cordelia turning into her.

* * *

That night exhausted and more than a little frustrated, Fiona crawls into the bed. She turns over onto her side, staring unseeingly at the far wall. The day had been a long one, filled with awed stares and countless curious questions, making her feel very much like a sideshow attraction. At first she answers them in her usual saucy sarcastic way but after a while, her temper steadily shortens and she becomes a murderess. She suddenly wants to kill all these girls, to rip off the wings of the social butterflies and to slice the eggheads with their thick glasses' lenses. Thankfully though before any little bitch witch could get hurt Cordelia appears seemingly out of nowhere and shoos them all away then leads her back to the living area to calm down.

And that's where she remained most of the day; sipping bourbon and smoking cigarettes, it did little to calm her though just made her mind clearer in order to plot.

The sound of the door clicking open startles her but still, she didn't move. She didn't need to know exactly who it was due to the tingling that suddenly vibrated the air.

A dip in the bed and a warm body presses close into Fiona's side not enough to touch but enough to cause the older woman to stiffen. The scent of gardenias washes over tickling her nostrils just as a gentle warmth begins to seep into her clothing. "I missed you." Is whispered before she feels a hand grasp a hold of the hem of her pajama top, not clutching nor pulling, just holding it like a favored stuffed toy.

Fiona stiffens even more but does not move. She missed her? Cordelia missed _her_ of all people? If her mother would've treated her the way she did Cordelia she'd still be dancing on her grave. So that leads to a bigger question of why? Why did her 'daughter' save her? Why was she acting as though they had a normal relationship? Fiona flat out refuses to accept that it was just out of loneliness. After all, if that was the case she could have just as easily brought that swamp bitch back.

Yes, something was off about her only child. Something that even made her shiver. And she didn't care who or what stood in her way she was going to find out what.

* * *

 **AN** : So this story could go either which way, a nice Mother/Daughter tale or an incest story doesn't matter to me. You choose, leave a review or if you feel uncomfortable about your choice just PM me.


End file.
